Just Before The Dawn
by OdiSSe
Summary: A nightmare, a stolen car, and a muggle playground... What's Ron doing under Hermione's window in the middle of the night, anyway?


**Disclaimer**: even though I feel like Ron and Hermione are part of my soul they're both belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Just Before The Dawn **

**to Iro;**

_'cause she is that crazy_

**

* * *

**

Ron jerked awake from his sleep, out of the breath, his heart madly pounding in his chest. He inhaled a few times to put his breathing in order. Then, alert, he got to his feet and grabbed the wand that was laying on the nightstand. He whispered "Lumos!"

"Harry…Harry!!"

Harry jerked awake and looked up to see Ron, shaking him by the shoulders, shouting, and looking positively alarmed.

"What?" he asked sleepily, blinking in confusion.

Ron winced. "I - I had a terrible nightmare…"

"A nightmare?" Harry snorted loudly. "Well, join the club then," he said, gesturing towards himself.

"Not funny Harry!" Ron hit him on the head.

Harry groaned and, edging himself up with his arm, he looked at his watch. "It is three in the morning Ron! Sleep now. You can tell me in the morning!!" he said, slumping back onto his pillows. However, Ron didn't move a muscle.

"Spiders again?" Harry asked sarcastically, sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, as he realised Ron was still standing over him.

"No," Ron snapped.

"Voldemort?" Harry guessed once more.

"How can I dream of someone who I've never seen in my life?" asked Ron sarcastically.

"A boggart?"

"Can you stop guessing?" Ron cut in impatiently.

"What then?" Harry prompted.

Ron gulped audibly. "I saw Hermione!" he blurted out as he perched on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, Merlin." Harry shook his head, trying not to laugh. "So…was she yelling at you or did she hex you?" he asked trying to sound serious.

"Stop making fun of me," Ron scolded slightly. "I saw her-" Ron paused for a moment and then added with a wince, "dead!"

"Sorry, mate," Harry said sympathetically, patting him on the shoulder. "But it was just a nightmare. We'll owl her tomorrow if you're still worried, all right? She'll be here in a week…"

"No!" Ron protested getting up to his feet abruptly.

"No what?" asked Harry, bewildered.

"I have to be sure…"

"Well, that's only impossible, isn't it?" Harry remarked smartly; Ron ignored him and started to pace the room back and forth, thinking hard.

"Ron… what? You're scaring me!! Ron?" Harry threw his pillow across him trying to bring him back to the earth.

Just then Ron stood abruptly in the middle of the room and said, "I guess I'll just go and see her!"

Harry let one barked laugh out before burying his head into his pillow to suppress his chuckles. "Very funny Ron, but enough. We have a lot of work to do in the morning, so let's get some sleep," he said, preparing to go back to his bed.

"I wish I had my licence," said Ron, ignoring Harry's remark.

"What licence?" asked Harry in confusion.

"Apparation licence, you idiot."

"Why? What's the problem now?"

"If I had it, I could Apparate to Hermione's house!"

"Ron, you're not okay." Harry shook his head, frowning slightly.

Ron ignored him. After a few minutes' pondering, he exclaimed, as if he was struck by a genius thought, "But… wait a minute!" Swiftly crossing over the window, he separated the curtains of the room to look outside. The light of the moon lit up the room.

"At least I can fly," he said, grinning wildly.

"Okay, drop the joke Ron!" Harry scowled. "It'd be stupid to go outside at the moment. We're in the middle of a war. That would be daft, you know that!"

Ron knew Harry was right, but he didn't care at this point. "No, Harry. I can't sleep. I can't even sit. I have this feeling and it just won't wear off. I'm dying here!" he said throwing his hands in the air.

"Ron this is dangerous! Besides if your mother finds out..."

"I can't bear it, Harry. Can't you see?" Ron exclaimed, as he started to pace in the room, running his fingers through the hair.

"Okay, let's think about this," Harry said soothingly.

"Well, think fast!" Ron prompted.

"Why don't you owl her?" suggested Harry, raising an eyebrow. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Harry, I said I had to _see _her," he explained patiently.

"_See_ her," Harry repeated, now looking totally awake. "And what are you planning to tell her exactly? She would be mad at you for putting yourself in danger for such a stupid thing."

"Maybe I tell her another thing," murmured Ron sheepishly, not making an eye contact at all.

Harry let out a deep sigh. "Ron, you had ages," he reasoned, as he perfectly knew what he was talking about. Ron avoided his eyes determinedly, looking embarrassed.

"Okay, anyway…" Harry said, breaking the awkward silence. "Be logical, please. You don't have an Apparation licence and you can't fly to her house. Besides, it's too far, you can't reach there on your own," he explained in a desperate attempt to make him give up on leaving the house.

But at that moment something clicked in Ron's mind and his eyes widened.

"Then I'll take the car!" he exclaimed abruptly.

"You'll _what_?" asked Harry incredulously, his eyes huge with awe.

"If I drove the car when I was twelve, I can bloody well do it now!" Ron's reminded, his eyes twinkling joyfully.

Harry was confused. "Yes, but still…" he trailed off. " What's gotten into you? You didn't swallow a love potion, did you?"

Ron grunted in response.

"Maybe you did, maybe the twins…"

"HARRY!" Ron bellowed. "Focus, okay? Let's make a plan!"

"Ok…" Harry trailed off. "Do you want me to come?"

"Well… I'd prefer to go alone!" said Ron hoarsely, his cheeks reddening. Harry got the underlying message and shrugged.

"Fine by me… do you know how to get London?" he asked as Ron started to dress up excitedly.

"I remember," he answered with a nod. "But I need the address." After wearing his muggle jeans, he opened the drawer beside his bed and found one of Hermione's letters. He quickly shoved it in his pocket.

"Your mother would kill you, you know that, don't you?" Harry said with a last desparate attempt.

Ron shrugged in indifference.

"Okay, I am not sleeping until you are back," Harry stated, seeing how serious Ron was. "Get the coin we used for DADA meetings and inform me if something happens," he demanded, looking quite serious. Ron nodded in agreement, found the coin, and then pocketed it quickly.

"I can't believe that I'm letting you go," Harry murmured, shaking his head as Ron headed towards the door. "Good luck, mate!" then he said encouragingly.

"Thanks!" replied Ron with a grin, before closing the door and heading for the downstairs. He descended down the stairs, tiptoeing; holding his breath for fear that someone might be awake. To his relief, the house was totally silent.

After making sure everyone was sleeping, he walked out of the house like a ghost. The June air was warm; it was a beautiful summer night. The brand new Ministry car had been in their garage for the last two weeks: his father was allowed to bring it home since Harry was at the Burrow. It was very risky to steal the car, but Ron didn't care at all. He had to see Hermione: it was vital that he know she was safe.

Reaching the garage, he opened the door of the car with a flick of his wand. Once he settled in the seat, he took a deep breath, turned on the ignition, and took off. In a minute, the Burrow was left behind looking like a small pinprick in the dark. He laughed triumphantly.

Twenty minutes later, Ron found the street that was written on the letter. He parked carefully and got out of the car. He walked briskly off down the street, keeping his wand ready, just in case, and scanning above all of the houses, checking for the Dark Mark. Given the time of the day, the street was totally empty and silent. On the corner, there was a big streetlight illuminating around. The houses were identical, like the Dursley's, Ron thought. Seconds later, he stood in front of a house with a sign with the words 'Mr and Mrs. Granger BSD' on it. Ron grinned to himself; everything seemed to be okay. He felt like he had drunk an entire bottle of Felix Felicis.

He silently pushed open the door of the garden and stepped inside cautiously, looking around to make sure nobody was watching him. After that, he looked at the house trying to figure out which was Hermione's room. On the second floor, there was a pink curtained window. Thinking it must be Hermione's room, he tossed a small stone against the window, and quickly hid behind the big apple tree.

After a moment or two, the window opened and he saw Hermione in her nightgown peering out of the window anxiously. Ron gave out a great sigh of relief. She was there, totally alive and vivid. Enthusiastically, he emerged from behind the tree. But once Hermione noticed him she gave a small squeal.

"Ron!"

Ron waved hesitantly.

"Wh- what are you doing here?" Hermione asked, staring at him as though she could not believe her eyes. "Did something happen?" She clutched at her heart.

"No!" Ron said quickly for Hermione looked round in alarm.

_Great, Ron. You gave her a fright,_ he scolded himself. Suddenly he wondered how to explain the situation to Hermione. Telling her that he had had a nightmare sounded absurd, even to his ears.

"Then what are you doing here?" Hermione whispered, recovering from her initial shock and looking around to make sure nobody was listening.

"Err…" Ron turned his gaze to the floor.

"How did you come here?"

"By car," he replied shortly. Hermione seemed astonished.

"Are you alone?"

"Yeah, I have to talk to you about something," Ron murmured, though he had no idea what to say to her.

"Ron it's-" Hermione turned and glanced at the clock over her shoulders, " – almost four in the morning," she reminded.

"We have to talk, come down!" Ron insisted, as he saw Hermione was being hesitant.

"But… my parents," she whispered worriedly, gesturing toward the downstairs.

Ron rolled his eyes. "They won't notice, besides you can Apparate!" he remarked impatiently. Hermione hesitated for a split second, but then nodded in agreement.

"Okay wait, I'll change out of my nightgown!"

And with that she quickly darted inside. Ron waited her in the garden with increasing pleasure in his heart. He couldn't help the silly grin on his face. He mentally tried to calm himself down. But it was useless. Moments later, Hermione materialized next to him.

"Well," he murmured, feeling suddenly excited.

"Ron, we can't hang around here. Someone might see us," Hermione said at once, looking around nervously.

"Oh… right. Let's go somewhere else, then," he proposed eagerly, gesturing towards the car.

Hermione sent a doubtful look toward her house, but then nodded in agreement.

"All right."

Ron tried to hide his grin as he led the way to the car. Things were going much better than he could have ever hoped for. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Hermione was eyeing him suspiciously. He tried to look nonchalant.

When they were seated in the car, Hermione fixed the seat belt right away.

"What?" she said defensively as Ron rolled his eyes.

"Where to?" he asked as he ran the car.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know."

"Great," said Ron with a tone of sarcasm.

Hermione rolled his eyes. "For the love of Merlin, Ron. You wake me up in the middle of the night and ask me where to go?"

"Blimey, Hermione. Does it look like I know a place in Muggle London; at least you can tell me somewhere less occupied."

"What do you mean that's less occupied?" Hermione inquiered.

Ron felt his cheeks go crimson. "I mean, less crowded!"

Hermione raised a serious eyebrow. "But, that could be any vacant area within three miles," she reasoned.

"I don't mind!" said Ron casually.

Hermione huffed in annoyance. She thought for a while and then exclaimed, "Okay, go straight for now."

Ron ran the invisibility motor. Hermione was staring at his face intently. "Can you tell me now?" she hastened to ask.

"No," replied Ron shortly, never leaving his eyes from the road. Hermione sighed in exasperation but did not press on. Not another word was said as they drove away.

_This situation js completely ridiculous,_ Ron thought. He had had a terrible nightmare, he had seen Hermione dead. But he couldn't believe that he had come to visit her. Was it a still a dream? He shot a side-glance at her. She was looking out of the window, looking all sleepy and surprised; he tried to figure out if she had been angry with him. He studied her for a moment; she didn't seem angry, anyway. Then she caught his gaze and smiled brightly.

"Umm, how are you, Hermione?" he asked awkwardly.

"Fine, Ron!"

"Okay."

This wasn't going to be easy, he thought. Plus, Hermione was waiting for an explanation. He wouldn't tell her that he had a nightmare and he was a coward. She would definitely laugh and drive him crazy for putting himself in danger for such a thing. He decided not to tell about the nightmare, instead he decided he would tell her what he knew subconsciously…he would tell her how he felt for her, the love and desire he felt, overwhelming him inside. If only he could gather his courage to blurt it out.

Nearly fifteen minutes later, Hermione broke the silence. "You can stop here, there must be a park somewhere around here, if I am not mistaken."

They got out of the car silently; she led him into the woods.

After two minutes' walk, they reached a Muggle playground, which was small and tidy, encircled with various sizes of trees. On the sandy ground, there was a swing and red miniature hopscotch. In the middle a pretty fountain was centered with an angel figure over the top. The moon of the light shone against it; it was a lovely place, Ron thought. They stood in a tense silence for a couple of minutes.

"Okay," Hermione started at last, "What did you want to say?" She tucked her hair behind her ear nervously.

Ron had been expecting this question. "Well, I wanted to see you," he said awkwardly.

Hermione smirked at these words. "Wanted to see me?" she repeated unbelievingly. "But I was going to come to the Burrow in a little while."

"Yeah, I know." Ron cut in. "I missed you," he confessed hoarsely, his eyes suddenly very interested in the fountain.

Hermione seemed surprised. "Oh… Is that all? Have we come all the way here for that?" she asked after a moment as she sat down on one of the swings.

"No," Ron said and mimicked her, sitting down on the next swing. He tried to organize his words as they swung in the awkward silence, but everytime he opened his mouth to say something a lump was shaping in his throat stubbornly.

"Won't you say something?" He asked her impatiently a few minutes later, sensing this was going nowhere. Hermione looked up, her eyes blaming him for being such a coward. Clenching the chains of the swing tighter, she inhaled loudly.

"Ron, this year I was hurt a lot," she remarked, her voice suddenly cracking, and her eyes becoming glassy. Ron was surprised with her forthrightness. However he decided to join in being honest.

"I know I was a git," he admitted at once, rubbing his foot along the ground. There was silence again.

"Why did you hurt me?" asked Hermione, not looking at him.

"I didn't mean to," Ron answered sincerely. "Besides… I was hurt too," he added.

"You were hurt, too?" Hermione bellowed unbelievingly and leapt to her feet. She moved towards the fountain and crossed her arms across her chest, staring at the little angel figure.

Ron inhaled loudly and mentally kicked himself for making her angry. This had to come to an end. He was going to say it. He had to. He had to complete the mission. He hadn't come here for nothing. Standing up slowly, he cleared his throat. There was no sense in tiptoeing around the subject.

"I love you!" He blurted out.

Hermione's head snapped up in surprise, but she remained at the spot, looking like she hadn't heard what he had just said. Ron felt his stomach fallen and a sharp pain rose in his throat. With her silence, everything had lost the meaning. They looked at each other blankly for almost a whole minute.

"Hermione," he called with a sinking feeling. "I said I love you," then he whispered, sounding hurt.

And with that, Hermione walked over to him. Looking directly in his eyes, she stood before him, her face a few inch away from his.

"Since when?" she asked unexpectedly.

Ron was gobsmacked. "What kind of a question is that?"

"Answer me!"

"Since forever all right?" he exclaimed with a frown. Her question had truly annoyed him.

Putting her hands on her hips, Hermione continued her frustrating interrogation. "Then why did you date Lavender and make me suffer?"

Ron knew that he would have to answer this question eventually. "Because you made me suffer," he explained briefly.

Hermione chortled. "How I was supposed to make you suffer without doing anything?"

"You didn't do anything?" Ron hissed, narrowing his eyes. "Oh well… stop acting like an innocent!"

Hermione gasped. "Ron, what do you mean?"

"And yo- you just went to the part with McLaggen to make me suffer, remember?" he asked awkwardly, feeling his temper rising.

Hermione didn't reply to this. "Ron why are we having this conversation?" she asked desperately after a moment. She let out a deep sigh and added, "And right in the middle of the night?"

"Hermione I've come here just to see you and to tell you that I love you and you are digging deep with questioning," exclaimed Ron loudly. "Doesn't it make any sense to you?" he bellowed.

Hermione widened her eyes. "Ron stop yelling, are you crazy?" she demanded, looking scandalised.

"I was suffering while you were enjoying your snogging sessions with Lavender," she reminded at once. "Had you ever thought of me then? Huh?"

Ron scowled. "Of course I did."

"Yeah, you have a strange way of showing it," Hermione protested. "Or should I blame my eyes?" she asked mockingly.

With a sinking feeling, Ron let out a heavy sigh. "Okay," he said, rasing his hands up in the air in exesperation. "Let's go back, it's going nowhere," he said running a hand through his hair. "I shouldn't have come here in the first place," he stated with a resented voice and prepared to walk out of the playground.

The moment he walked away from her, Hermione called behind his back. "Hey, wait!"

Ron stopped right away. He was preparing to face her but he startled slightly when he felt Hermione wrapping her arms around him behind his back. His heart gave an odd thump at her startling contact though he didn't dare move. "I am sorry all right," Hermione said with a completely different tone of voice as she snuggled closely, leaning her cheek againts his back. "It was really hard for me to watch you hang out with Lavender, it was really painful," she continued.

Ron felt himself suddenly warm around the ears and neck as her tingling voice arrived his ears. "And I love you, too …" she added finally with a whisper tone.

And with that, Ron whirled around quickly. He cupped her face, eyes closed, and twisting his head a little he impulsively found her lips and kissed her gently as if it was the most normal thing and he had done it a million times before.

They stood tangled for moments kissing each other with longing and until Hermione pulled back and look at his face worriedly.

"Ron, if they notice that you're gone you'll be in big trouble," she reminded. "You need to be back."

"Yeah I know," approved Ron, reluctantly. "But it was worth to see you," he exclaimed, a silly grin forming on his lips. Hermione went crimson. He looked around and then asked with a mischievous expression. "Do you want to swing a little more?"

Hermione grinned sheepishly. "All right."

They got re-seated in the swings. But then in a minute, with a sudden eagerness and desire in his body, Ron rested his feet on the sandy ground to stop swinging. Slightly bewildered, Hermione slowed down to watch him. Under her curious look, Ron grabbed the chains of her swing and pulled her towards himself. He forced himself forward and then extended his head over her. Hermione seemed to understand, she smiled at him brightly and she too bent toward him. Ron reached her lips determinedly, feeling his heart race faster in his chest.

They began kissing this time, longer and much more passionately.

After several minutes, Ron broke the contact and asked the question gnawing inside him since they arrived at playground. "Hey, what's the red thing over there?"

Hermione rolled her eyes slightly with a smile. "A hopscotch," she explained at once. "But never mind that now," she said and pulled him to herself quickly to reach his lips once again.

* * *

Thanks a lot to _Auds _for the beta work.

* * *

**Feedback is Love**

**Review?**


End file.
